Golden Fan
by PRINCESS Adrienne Apple Frits
Summary: Jen and Ginny were best friends before Ginny went solo. Now after spending the last two years bitter and lonely Jen will discover that she's special too! Hell, she's a demon princess! What's a super hero to do?


This is another fanfic I wrote! Please let me know whether I should continue it as a series!

* * *

Golden Fan

Chapter 1: Fan's Explosive Debut!

* * *

Jennifer took some scissors out of her drawer in the 5th year Girls Dormitory. Her friend, Ginny Weasley was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, admiring her own reflection, just as she always did day in and day out

She's so cocky now, just because she's dating famous Harry Potter, she thought bitterly, staring at Ginny. It wasn't fair. Ginny used to be a nerd like her. They promised that they were going to get through high school supporting each other. When the other one got a boyfriend, she would help the other one find a man too, they'd _help_ each other. But noo….sometime last year Ginny discovered her inner Lindsay Lohan and suddenly became Queen of the damn school. Now here she, Jennifer, was, without a best friend, without anyone to talk to, without anyone to share her pain with.

she thought bitterly, staring at Ginny. It wasn't fair. Ginny used to be a nerd like her. They promised that they were going to get through high school supporting each other. When the other one got a boyfriend, she would help the other one find a man too, they'd each other. But noo….sometime last year Ginny discovered her inner Lindsay Lohan and suddenly became Queen of the damn school. Now here she, Jennifer, was, without a best friend, without anyone to talk to, without anyone to share her pain with. 

Sighing, Jennifer took the scissors and began cutting the ribbon to her birthday present. Yes, it was her birthday. Her sixteenth birthday, actually. Ginny hadn't so much as said a word. Happy Birthday indeed.

At least her mother still cared enough. With that thought, Jennifer took finished unwrapping her present just as Ginny finally moved away from the mirror.

"Hey Jen, I'm going out with Harry to Hogsmeade," she said, without really looking at her. "Probably won't be back for a while, but make sure you stay here just in case somebody's looking for me - you can tell them where I went."

Jennifer looked up and frowned.

"How do you know I don't have something to do?" she answered quietly. Ginny looked at her for a moment and then just gave her a knowing, sympathetic smile - the kind that always drove Jenn insane.

"So stay here, okay? See ya later!" she said, and danced out the door, her long fiery hair dancing, as it always did, behind her as she left.

Frowning, Jennifer moved over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was in no way as beautiful as everyone said Ginny was. She was short and squat, for one thing. Her shoulder length brown hair did not shimmer like Ginny's, nor did it dance when she walked - it kinda flopped, actually, like a fish on a dock, flopping over once before finally giving up and dying.

For years she has had to endure Ginny's angst over not getting Harry's attention, over Michael's infidelity, and Dean's overbearing attitude. That girl never ceased to angst and angst over her so called problems, without realizing that at least she had boyfriends to complain about. At least she had someone to make her feel that way, at least she experienced new things. She, Jennifer, didn't have a glamorous boyfriend. She didn't even have friends. She was nobody.

Jennifer felt close to tears, now, but she shrugged them off and sat back down on her bed. The present her mother sent her was waiting patiently to be opened. She hoped they weren't high heels. Dear goodness her mother knew how to annoy her with those things and other products she felt were "feminine"

"You're not girly enough!" she'd yell. "Why can't you be more like those witches in the magazine, come on, try to be sexy!"

Those rants certainly didn't help Jen's self esteem, nor did the fact that while her mother said this, she'd usually be caught sneaking a donut, candy, or something else that was typically forbidden in her house. Jen used her stay at Hogwarts as the perfect opportunity to rebel against the No Crispy Crèmes rule the rest of her family abided by, but she'd always feel disgusted and guilty when she saw Ginny, looking thin and beautiful as ever, surrounded by a gaggle of awestruck girls and slack-jawed boys.

Shaking all of these unhealthy thoughts of her head, Jen finally opened the present and looked inside.

"Um…what?"

She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and then checked again. But it was the same thing. Finally, Jen took out the object and stared at it.

A golden fan.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" she said to herself, awed at its beauty, yet still thoroughly confused that her mother would send her such a thing. The fan was embroidered with dark symbols, which looked gorgeous even though she had no idea what they meant.

Jen looked around to make sure that there was noone else in the room. Then, feeling a bit daring, she took the fan, stood up and staring in the mirror, began fanning herself in that coy way she had seen women do in those Japanese movies.

"Oh, of course not, Harry, I can't go out with you! You're dating Ginny, or have you forgotten, you terrible boy!" she chirped, batting her eyes and throwing her hair back (which flopped, instead of dancing). Almost immediately she felt extremely foolish, and was about to drop the fan onto her counter when suddenly, it began to glow.

The entire room became enveloped with a blinding bright light. Jen shielded her eyes from the light, and hen she opened them again, was astonished to find a tall beautiful women in a long emperial kimono standing in front of her. She was glowing with an ethereal hue, with a wispy sort of quality that made her seem as though she wasn't even truly there.

Jennifer was too scared to scream, and backed away against the door. She was about to make a run for it when the woman said,

"Jennifer Dobbs, do not open that door! You must stay and heed what I have to say!" she said in almost a whisper.

OMG that ghost thing is talking to me? What do I do? Okay, just calm down and answer her! Jennifer thought. "Okay, who are you?" she said with a shaky voice.

"My name is Elestania. I am the keeper of the fan, which belonged to the royal family of the Youkai a thousand years ago. This fan has great power, and if it has reacted to you, that means you must also be a decendent of the royal family!"

"Royal family…of Youkai, what's that?"

"Demons that lived long ago. As an heir, you are also a princess, a princess of Demons! In that case, you can use this power to transform into your demon form…however, you must not use this power for evil! The Youkai were reckless throughout history, and their lust for power ended their supreme dynasty on earth, as well as destroying many of their children. Do not fall into the same fate."

Elestania suddenly fizzled away, before Jen could ask anything else. When she, as well as the golden light had disappeared, Jen sat there in her room, her head absolutely spinning. She was an heir of the demon royal family…no, how could it be true? It could be an elaborate trick designed by the cruel kids in her class. But what if it was all true… it would take powerful magic to put on a stunt like this.

Suddenly, Jen thought of her mother and the reason why she had always ragged on her for not being womanly enough became very clear. Her mother didn't hate that she wasn't being girly enough…she hated that she wasn't being regal enough, princessy enough. That must have been it.

Well, there was only one way to find out. She had a plan. If it didn't work, she'd be screwed, no doubt about that. All the fifth years, not to mention Harry and his friends, would hate her guts. But if it worked, it would mean everything would finally change for the better. Either way, her life would never be the same again.

* * *

There they were, Jen thought, as she hid in the trees, spying on Harry and Ginny walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. They were holding hands and kissing of course. Ginny had said something and of course Harry laughed, as though it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Ugh, she couldn't stand it! She sat down at patted the cage of pixies she had stolen from Hagrid's garden. She knew she'd get in trouble for this…if it didn't work, and people found out what she did, she'd definitely get kicked out of school. But if it did…

She salivated at the thought of being admired by everyone at school, even if they didn't know it was really her. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked over the cage and let the pixies cover Hogsmeade. Happily enough, the pixies went right for Ginny and Harry, just as she had planned (using her talent for magical creatures, she had programmed them by showing them pictures of the two for hours on end). She watched, almost guiltily as Ginny batted the pixies out of her hair, but was enraged when she saw Harry try to help his redheaded girlfriend, apparently without any concern for himself. Yet Ginny didn't seem the least bit concerned about him. She hit one of the pixies with a bat bogey hex, the one spell she knew how to use, and of course it didn't work.

Idiot, pixies don't have noses. Jen thought, annoyed. _Okay, it's now or never!_ Jen brought out the magical fan. Somehow she knew just what to do. Raising it above her head, then twirling it around in an innate, graceful movement, she yelled out, "Golden Flash, Shine!"

Jen thought, annoyed. Jen brought out the magical fan. Somehow she knew just what to do. Raising it above her head, then twirling it around in an innate, graceful movement, she yelled out, "Golden Flash, Shine!" 

Suddenly she felt herself transform. Her hair threw itself up into a series of gorgeous knots. Her eyes changed their colour to red, and a golden taira appeared on her head. The clothes she had on gradually changed into something a tad more revealing, yet elegant and powerful. She knew the dark golden uniform was the battle armour of her demon ancestors. When she had finished transforming, she felt thoroughly proud to be wearing this piece of heritage, yet still extremely annoyed that the transformation hadn't left her even the slightest bit thinner. Oh well, thin or not she looked amazing.

When the transformation had finished, she put her hands together and yelled, "Kai!" suddenly she disappeared and reappeared in front of Ginny and Harry, who were still batting away the pixies while everyone else in Hogsmeade either watched and laughed, or backed away for fear of being attacked themselves.

" Who's that!" Harry yelled.

Jen's heart skipped a beat when she saw the two stare at them and she immediately began doing precisely what she had rehearsed on the way there.

Remember, Jen, play it cool.

"It seems you've got some trouble there," she said lazily, smiling a strong and cool smile. "Let me help you out." Waving her arms, she created a big sphere of energy. Then, after yelling, "Withdraw!" the sphere began sucking in the pixies, every single last one of them unil they were all captured between her hands. Finally, raising her arms above her head, the pixies disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Harry, tentatively.

"I sent them home," Jen answered wisely. "They won't bother you anymore."

Harry smiled, and Ginny frowned a bit, shifting from foot to foot. IT couldn't have been better. Jen was about to make her dramatic exit when suddenly, a hooded figure came out of no where.

"DIE HARRY POTTER!" he screamed, with his wand out, lunging for Harry. Harry was too busy protecting Ginny to get his wand out to protect himself. After pushing Ginny out of the way, he was wide open for the man's attack. Terrified, Jen worked quickly. Jumping in front of him (accidentally, yet rather conveniently stepping on Ginny stomach in the process) she brought out her warrior staff and blocked the curse.

"Stay back, Harry!" she commanded, and he obeyed, yet she felt a rush of embarrassment when she heard him whisper, "she knows my name?"

"I don't know who the hell you are!" the man said, "But get outta my way! I gotta do this or the Dark Lord'll kill me!"

"I'm sorry for whatever trouble you've gotten yourself in, Death Eater," Jen said. "But whatever your situation is, I can never let you hurt this boy! So shove it!"

With a battle cry, Jen let out a blast of yellow energy with her staff and sent the man flying away. He flew so far that nobody even knew where he landed. But they knew that he probably wouldn't be getting up again in a long, long time.

Letting out a long and tired sigh, Jen turned again to Harry, who was staring at her with a strange, and almost awed look.

"You…saved my life," Harry said, smiling a little. "I don't really know what to say?"

Jen tried not to blush. _Stay cool, dammit, don't get red! _"You don't need to say anything. But you must remember, there are lots of people out for your life now. You've gotta take better care of yourself. You promise me you will?"

Harry shrugged and smiled again, rather cutely.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will."

Ginny, rubbing her stomach angrily got up to her feet finally and put her hands on her hip.

"You could've been more careful when you were rushing off and helping _my _boyfriend. You could've killed me! Just who the hell are you anyway!" she yelled.

"Ginny!" Harry warned, but Jen laughed and shook a single finger, knowingly.

"Jealousy doesn't suite you honey bunches. And watch your t one when you're talking to a princess."

"Princess?" Harry repeated, astonished.

"That's right. Just call me Fan. I'm the golden princess of demons, here to protect the helpless. If you ever need me, just call, and I'll come running."

Before any of them could do anything, Jen placed her hands together again and flipped up into the air, promptly disappearing in the process. She found herself in the trees, right where she was before she transformed. Panting heavily she ran as far as she could, afraid that somebody might catch her. She didn't stop until she plopped down onto her bed in her dorm room. She couldn't believe what had happen. She had just turned into a super hero! She knew that she could tap into the ancient power of the demons, all with the help of her knew golden fan. Her hunch had been right. Even though she had broken the rules a little bit, she knew that what she did today needed to be done. She had established herself as a real presence of this school, and she knew that from this day forward, her life would truly never be the same again.

* * *

Please R and R!

Apple Fritters!


End file.
